Crónica Gourmet
by Mystrade.girl.mew
Summary: El Dr. Lecter ha decidido hacer un recetario con sus respectivas crónicas. detalla paso a paso el ¿cómo y por qué? ha obtenido sus singulares ingredientes, sin perder ese toque de elegancia y sutileza que caracteriza al Caníbal más famoso de Estados Unidos, dando muestra de su destacable habilidad culinaria y sentido del humor


**Crónicas Gourmet**

 **Introducción.**

El objeto de hacer éste recetario es con el único y más puro interés de compartir mi fascinación y gusto por la cocina, quizá vemos como algo lejano e imposible de emular cuando vemos esos platos tan elaborados y hermosos que solemos ver en portadas de revista, catalogos y series televisivas, sin embargo la cocina va más allá del glamour y las ansias de destacar y competir por demostrar al resto quién hace el mejor Creme Brulee, la mejor Lasagna o la mejor bebida.

Cocinar es pasión, devoción por complacer ya sea a nuestro propio paladar o al de nuestro ser querido, cocinar es vivir, disfrutar como lo hace el bailarín cuando entra por primera vez a escena ó el pianista cuando ejecuta su primer _"solo_ ", cocinar no es distinto a ser artista, finalmente se recobran emociones o se crean también, todo depende del cocinero y el sentimiento que se desea transmitir. Es por eso, querido lector, que he hecho éste recetario con sus respectivas crónicas, porque cualquiera puede cocinar, incluso con los ingredientes menos esperados.

Mientras te voy guíando por el maravilloso mundo de mis preciadas recetas, también me encargaré de detallarte paso a paso la procedencia de los ingredientes, verás a través de mis ojos, percebiras aromas y quizá, con las palabras adecuadas, te animes a preparar algo de lo que aquí escrito.

Pero antes de comenzar, debo advertirle… nada aquí es vegetariano. _¡Bon Appétit!_

 _ **Hannibal Lecter**_

 _ **Capitulo I**_

 _ **Lomo con Caramelo de Café**_

 _ **Tiempo de Elaboración:** 60 min_

 _ **Dificultad:** Baja_

 _ **Porción:** 4 personas_

 **["** **El valor esencial está precisamente en la capacidad de permanecer al acecho en las tinieblas de la muerte y la inquietud.** **"]**

Algúna vez te has despertado _c_ on la inconmesurable sensación de alegría? No sabes cómo o porque, pero simplemente te sientes agradecido por respirar, agradecido por ser parte de la obra maestra que es la vida, y sin saber bien porque, solo quieres retribuir un poco y ser agradecido con la madre naturaleza. Si jamás has sido tocado por ese sentimiento, entonces permiteme guiarte como fue para mi experimentarlo.

Cierta mañana, como he mencionado, desperté con la necesidad de contribuir a la Naturaleza, pues la noche previa había tenído los más vividos sueños en mucho tiempo, no ahondaré en detalles, sin embargo todo se relacionaba con un cafetal a las afueras de California en Solvang. Ahí se cosechaba el más delicado y exquisito café que puedas imaginarte, ¿te has detenido alguna vez a percibir lo afrodisiaco que puede ser una taza de café recién molído? Bueno, pues las palabras mismas carecen de sentido al plasmar cuan maravilloso era ese cafetal. 

Tristemente dos días antes cuando me disponía a hacer un pedido de su cosecha especial, supe que el lugar no existía más, al parecer un influyente hombre de negocios hizo lo imposible por comprar las tierras y a cambio edificó una cadena de hoteles, una lamentable inversión debo decir...en fin, por fortuna mía, conocía a la persona en cuestión, por lo que no tardé en contactar con él y hacer una cita, mi casa sería nuestro punto de encuentro.

Como es bien sabido por mis invitados, aprecio mucho la puntualidad, por lo que debía entonces ajustar mis tiempos, porque cabe señalar que uno es quien se debe adaptar a la hora de cocinar, jamás debe ser al revés, todo requiere detenimiento y respeto, entonces así fue como lo hice, de tal modo que cuando mi invitado llegó, la mesa estaba puesta y los platillos esperando ser degustados. El menú se componía de un sencillo _"Boudin Noir"_ acompañado de esparragos (dedicaré otro capitulo para narrarles la procedencia de éste platillo), Mousse de Panapén y vino rosado espumoso (cosechado en Solvang).

En general se trató de una velada agradable, hablamos de ésto y aquello, alardeó de la gran adquisición que recientemente había tenido oportunidad de comparar, me contó de la gran mina de oro que resultaba ser ese terreno...

— Basura— sonrió y jugueteó con la cuchara — No era más que basura su antigua vida— rió — Era un viejo cafetal, nada de lo que alguien podría echar de menos, ya sabes, ahora todo está a la mano, solo basta con desear café y solo tienes que ir a Starbucks y listo— asintió — Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de tu comida mi querido Hannibal, contigo es toda una experiencia comer, tienes buen gusto amigo mío...

— Entonces, te parece que la vida del agricultor es un mero desperdicio?— sonreí mientras preparaba mi siguiente bocado.

— Creo que siempre hay más opciones, ya sabes...— se encogió de hombros y engulló un poco de Muosse — Tú por jemplo, eres un destacado Psiquiatra y un maravilloso chef, más no por eso te pusiste a criar cerdos o cultivar calabazas de por vida— rió con sorna — Creo que se debe hacer una carrera y lo demás es mero entretenimiento, solo eso.

Sus palabras distaban de ser correctas, pues aunque no soy un crítico singular, ni tampoco hago mis palabras y criterio como un hecho universal, me parece que todo, absolutamente todo tiene belleza y arte, por lo que estaba en mi mostrarle el camino correcto y hacerle participe de mi teoría.

Tan pronto terminamos de comer, la platica tomó otros caminos y se extendió casi entrada la madrugada.

— Vaya, pero mira la hora— consultó su reloj con sorpresa — Me parece que es hora de irme, el tiempo pasa volando cuando se trata de ti Hannibal— se puso en pie y alargó un suspiro — Pero los negocios llaman y dentro de unas horas tengo una cita de negocios, por fortuna me encontraste aquí en Minnesota, no me esperaba tu llamada. Deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo, a Rose le encantará saber de ti nuevamente.

Siempre he sentido fascinación al contemplar a la bestia acechar a su presa, hay un coqueteo sutil entre la preza y el cazador, no puedo evitar compararlo con la danza, debe haber conocimiento previo de la pareja para poder bailar con ella y dar los resultados esperados, lo mismo sucede entonces cuando bailas con la muerte, debes abrazarla y entonces aunque sus pasos te tomen por sorpresa, puedes dar por seguro que el espectáculo será un éxito.

Fue así que sin previo aviso, mis manos ya ejercían presión sobre su cuello, él luchaba sin mucho éxito, la expresión en su rostro rondaba entre la sorpresa y el horror, golpeaba y guturaba cosas inintelegibles, su vida expiraba lentamente, su piel adquiría un tono rojizo y sus ojos desorbitados bien hubieran podido salirse de sus cuencas, pero mi intención estaba lejos de matarlo en ese instante, yo solo deseaba dejarlo inconsciente. Y así fue.

Al cabo de una hora él volvió a la realidad, su respiración que minutos antes era apacible y profunda como el sueño de un bebé, pronto se vio alterada cuando se percibió debajo de la intensa luz que la mesa de disección brindaba a su rostro, intentó reincorporarse, pero le fue imposible, los arneses sujetaban firmemente sus tobillos y muñecas, pataleó, gritó y tiró en vano, nadie le escucharía, estabamos solos él y yo.

—Espero no esté muy fría la plancha— sonreí desde mi asiento mientras bebía un poco de vino — Pero parece que no te implicó mucha molestia, tuviste un reparador sueño de casi más de una hora —Dicen que Chopin ayuda mucho a descansar, relaja el cuerpo y la mente, en lo particular coincido con ello ¿sabes?— dejé mi copa de lado y me puse en pie hacia donde mi invitado —Es peculiar que digan todo eso, tomando en cuenta que Chopin tendía mucho a la depresión y bueno, tuvo un fianl deprimente...

—Estás loco— susuró él y volvió a tirar de sus ataduras —SUELTAME HIJO DE PUTA!

—Ssht Sht... la vulgaridad es de una fealdad innombrable para mi, así como la descortesía— pasé mi dedo sobre mis labios y negué suavemente —Pero que lenguaje tan soez para ser un hombre de...hum..¿cómo dijiste antes?— fruncí el ceño —Ah sí, un hombre de estudios...humm...el Colegio no da valores, diría más bien que los valores vinene de la famila. Yo no tuve padre ni madre, bueno si los tuve pero murieron, mis tíos fueron quienes me dieron valores y el respeto por los mismo— suspiré y di unas palmaditas sobre su frente —Pero en tu caso, supongo que la desatención de tu padre y los devaneos de tu madre con el jardinero y cuanta servidumbre llegaba a tu casa te hicieron el hombre que ahora eres, no te culpo.

—¿Qué...qué quieres?— chilló él —Dinero no es, Dios...

—No, aquí no está Dios— sonreí —Bueno, no el que tú crees y..humm..no, no quiero dinero.

—¿Entonces qué es?— se retorció sobre la mesa —¿Qué te hice?

—A mi nada— me encogí de hombros y tomé el cateter más cercano —Pero vamos, no pongas esa cara— sonreí al ver que su expresión se aterraba —Sientete orgulloso de que tu egoísmo alimentará el día de mañana a los menos afortunados.

—¿Qué?— me miró confundido.

—Mañana vendrán unos agricultores, muy probablemente los conozcas— sonreí mientras tomaba su brazo y hundía la aguja en su piel —Quizá los conozcas...

Él se retorció una vez más, lo que ocasionó que un ligero rasguño se extendiera sobre su antebrazo.

—Si te mueves solo vas a hacerte daño— advertí —Como decía, mañana vienen a cenar los agricultores a los que les quitaste su tierra, por fortuna han podido establecerse no muy lejos de donde estaban, me alegró mucho saber eso— sonreí y volví a hacer el mismo procedimiento en el brazo opuesto —Les he prometido unos cuantos paquetes de salchicha Eslovaca, resulta que ellos alimentan a la gente que va a ayudarlos en la cosecha, así que me ofrecí a prepararles una buena dotación de embutidos, además claro está, de la cena a la que los he invitado.

Tardó un poco en caer en la cuenta de su papel en éste cuento, pues la expresión que puso después fue única, aún y después de tanto tiempo mantengo sus inigualables rasgos en el mural de mis recuerdos.

Luchó y volvió a gritar, pero todo fue en vano, quizás apreciable lector, dirás que actué con malicia al hacerlo conocedor de su destino, pero no podía permitir que pasara desapercibida su participación en tan noble retribución a la Naturaleza.

Por desgracia tuve que verme en la necesidad de dejarle inconsciente nuevamente mientras se desangraba, pues cuando la presa muere en un estado de alteración la carne resulta un tanto dura y no es muy fácil de tratar, eso lo supe con el paso del tiempo. 

**Preparación/ Ingredientes:**

Quizá el reproductor ejecutó dos veces los éxitos más destacables de Chopin cuando por fin la última gota de sangre se drenó del cuerpo de él, su rostro parecía solo dormir una siesta, indemne al pudor de su desnudez, apacible, como si no hubiera culpa alguna en su pasado, tranquilo.

Entonces procedí a continuar mi trabajo, eran aproximadamente las 5 de la mañana, aún tenía el tiempo preciso, pues a las 12 del día tenía que dar consulta a Richard, ese niño con problemas de comportamiento, después almorzaría con Jack y bueno, tendría que regresar a casa para preparar la cena a mis invitados.

No entraré en detalles respecto a la disección del cuerpo, quizá en otra receta lo haga, ya que es una receta básica para principiantes, lo único que cabe destacar es que haremos uso de una buena porción de la espalda, deberemos limpiarla bien de las costillas, removeremos también los pulmónes para las salchichas (abordaremos su preparación en otra receta) y procedemos a la preparación.

● _50gr Orégano Fresco_

● _50gr Tomillo Fresco_

● _3 dientes de Ajo_

● _200gr de Cebolla_

● _1kg de Espalda (Lomo en todo caso)_

● _Aceite de Olivo_

● _Sal/Pimienta al gusto  
● 200gr de Café_

● _100gr de Miel_

● _1cd Vainilla_

● _1tz de Agua_

Licuar el tomillo, el orégano, la cebolla y el sobre el lomo a fin de marinarlo. Dejar reposar durante 30 minutos para que la carne quede impregnada de la mezcla. Sellar la carne en una sartén muy caliente con poca cantidad de aceite. Salpimentar por los dos lados y poner el lomo ya sellado en una placa para después meterlo al horno, dejarlo aparte por un momento. Mezclar el café con la miel, un chorrito de la esencia de vainilla y el agua. Llevar la carne al horno y cocinar a temperatura media, pincelandolo regularmente con la mezcla de café. Hasta que la carne vaya tomando un tono caramelizado por la parte superior y quede en su punto. 

**Nota del Chef:**

Espero, querido lector, hayas disfrutado éste primer Capitulo tanto como yo al compartirlo, dicen que recordar es vivir, y ciertamente yo viví el momento, disfruté cada instante de su preparación y por supuesto de su degustación. Quizá esté pecando de vanidad, pero mis invitados quedaron deleitados con la cena y también con los embutidos, así como también la familia de nuestro apreciado empresario, no pude más que enviarles una dotación de encurtidos como señal de apoyo moral. Seguramente ustedes también harán lo mismo a la hora intentarlo, por favor, no se inhiban, está en nuestra naturaleza servirnos de la Madre Naturaleza, claro está, siempre con un propósito.

Sugiero acompañar el platillo con cerveza casera.


End file.
